Entre crétins
by Policopi
Summary: Mike est à Lima pour Grease et il veut avoir une conversation avec Blaine. Les choses vont devenir intéressantes. Classée M pour une bonne raison (passage explicite), je ne vous fais pas un dessin.


Artie est en charge de la comédie musicale. Grease, rien que ça. Il faut dire qu'il était la personne parfaite pour s'occuper de la mise en scène. Il savait s'entourer, c'est pour cela qu'il a fait appel à Mike et Mercedes. Avec Finn dans les parages, un air de nostalgie soufflait sur le Glee club. Du moins pour ceux qui ont connu le club avant cette année.

Mais avec autant d'ancien dans les parages, Artie savait qu'il pouvait s'attendre à du drama. Aussi il avait demandé à Mike de ne pas tourmenter Tina et à Mercedes de ne pas jouer avec Sam. Autant limiter les histoires, c'était son moment, il ne faudrait pas qu'un scandale vienne tout ruiner. Avec Tina qui ne veut pas voir Mike, Blaine qui a trompé Kurt, Rachel qui a trompé Finn, il y a décidément trop d'histoires.

Aussi, pour respecter les ordres d'Artie, Mike alla voir Blaine pour prendre des nouvelles de Tina.

\- Salut, je te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sur que non, ça va ? demanda Blaine alors qu'il rangeait la salle de chant

\- Ça peut aller. Je voulais te demander, comment va Tina ?

\- T'as qu'à aller la voir toi même tu sais. répliqua sèchement le warbler.

\- J'ai promis à Artie que je n'irais pas la voir.

\- Elle va bien. Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu soit là. Tu l'as vraiment quittée car elle n'était "pas assez asiatique" ?

\- Et toi tu as vraiment trompé Kurt ?

La réplique avait fait mouche. Les deux garçons s'asseyerent en silence. Mike repris la parole.

\- Non. Je l'ai quitté car j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, et je savais pas comment lui dire du coup j'ai dit la première chose qui m'est venue à l' idée.

\- T'es vraiment un crétin.

\- Pas plus que toi.

\- Oui je l'ai trompé. J'en suis pas fier et j'ai gâché la chose la plus belle qui me soit arrivé. Mais c'est pour le mieux... enfin je crois. Il est libre. Moi aussi même si je l'aime encore.

Un autre blanc s'installa dans la conversation. Cette fois ci c'est Blaine qui reprend la parole.

\- Et on peut savoir qui est cette jeune fille dont tu t'es entiché ? On la connait ? T'es avec elle ?

\- C'est ... compliqué.

\- Tu peux me le dire. Entre crétin.

\- Cette personne n'est pas au courant. Et j'ai mis du temps à savoir ce que j'éprouve pour elle car c'était vraiment bizarre.

\- Mais encore ? Tu répond pas à mes questions tu sais.

\- C' est ridicule car il aime quelqu'un d'autre et je sais pas si ce sera réciproque un jour.

\- J'ai bien entendu "il" ?

Mike embrassa Blaine. Tellement rapidement que le warbler n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Mike recula aussi vite qu'il s'était approché de Blaine.

\- Désolé, j'aurais pas dû.

Il s'en alla, laissant Blaine dans la salle de chant, totalement déconcerté.

Le lendemain, après les cours, Blaine arriva le premier sur les lieux de répétitions. Il n'avait parlé à personne de sa conversation de la veille et voulait voir Mike pour mettre les choses au clair, ou du moins pour avoir une explication. Tout le monde arriva, sauf Mike. Artie annonça deux nouvelles. La première étant que Tina avait enfin accepté de faire partie de la pièce, la seconde étant que Mike était malade aujourd'hui, et que par conséquent il ne ferait répéter que les filles avec Mercedes aujourd'hui pour pouvoir mettre Tina à niveau. Blaine saisit l'occasion pour aller chez Mike.

La mère de Mike était là, elle lui indiqua où était la chambre de son fils puis elle s'en alla faire des courses. Blaine entra dans la chambre de Mike. Il était sur son ordinateur à regarder des chorégraphies, un casque sur les oreilles, il n'avait pas remarqué Blaine. Ce dernier signala sa presence en enleva le casque de l'asiatique.

\- Mike, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

\- T'es pas sensé répéter ?

\- Change pas de conversation s'il te plait. Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu as à me dire maintenant.

\- Je sais pas trop où commencer aussi...

\- Depuis quand tu sais que t'es bi. Si tu l'es. Enfin peut importe ce que tu penses être. Depuis quand tu sais que t'es pas hétéro.

\- T'es le seul mec pour qui j'ai eu des sentiments. Je m'en suis rendu compte aux régionales l'année dernière quand tu as chanté, avant je pensais juste que c'était une amitié forte mais après j'ai eu des images et j'ai pas voulu être seulement ton pote. Lors des nationales j'ai cru pouvoir te l'annoncer mais vu que t'étais avec Kurt j'ai pas osé. Et il y avait Tina aussi, je l'aimais aussi mais c'était plus pareil vu que je pensais tout le temps à toi. Du coup pendant les vacances j'ai rompu. Je pensais pas revenir aussi vite à McKinley, je ne pensais pas revoir ni Tina ni toi avant un moment mais quand Artie m'a proposé de venir, j'ai pas hésité et la suite tu la connais.

\- Tu m'as embrassé.

\- Et je n'aurais pas dû, c'était déplacé, tu venais juste de dire que tu aimais encore Kurt.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas si j'ai des sentiments pour toi, mais je ne suis plus avec Kurt. Et vu que je suis le premier mec pour qui t'as des sentiments, je comprends que tu sois nerveux et que tu fasses des conneries. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi. Par exemple si tu veux faire ton coming out ou si tu veux que je te présente des gens.

\- Il y a bien un truc que je veux que tu fasse, mais je sais pas si tu voudras...

\- Dis toujours.

\- Tu peux être mon premier du côté mec de la force ? S'il te plait ! Je veux le faire avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance. Meme si tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi ça me vas.

\- Wow, tu vas vite là, je pensais pas à ce genre de choses là.

\- Je suis vraiment un crétin... j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, je passe pour quoi maintenant.

\- Détends toi.

\- Comment tu veux que je me détende ? J'arrive pas à penser normalement avec toi.

\- Tu peux remarquer que je n'ai pas dit non.

Blaine embrassa Mike.

\- Je vais te donner la première fois que tu veux. Ça reste évidemment entre nous et ne t'attend pas à ce qu'on recouche ensemble un jour.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras Blaine.

Mike embrassa Blaine passionnément pendant que ce dernier enlevait les vêtements de l'asiatique. Mike enleva à son tour les vêtement de Blaine. Blaine mit Mike sur le lit et se plaça de telle manière à pouvoir prendre la bite de Mike en bouche. Mike commença à émettre des petits gémissements. Blaine mettait à l'oeuvre tout son savoir faire et s'activait de plus belle face aux petits bruits de Mike. Face à la situation excitante et à tout le bien que le warbler donnait à son ami, l'asiatique ne résista pas longtemps. Sans le prévenir, il donna six jets épais à Blaine qui fut surpris.

Blaine embrassa Mike a nouveau. Ce dernier se pencha pour commencer à sucer Blaine. Blaine le regarda faire et ne pût s'empêcher de penser que pour une première fois, il s'en sortait pas mal. Le warbler demanda:

\- Tu veux que je ...

\- Oui.

Blaine s'approcha alors des fesses de Mike en 69. Il joua avec le trou de son ami avec sa langue, ses doigts. Mike était en transe, est ce qu'il y a une chose que Blaine Anderson ne sait pas faire ? Il arrêta de sucer Blaine tellement les sensations étaient nouvelles et intenses pour lui. Ne tenant plus, il se mit à quatre pattes et déclara:

\- Vas y, je ne peux plus attendre.

Blaine enfonça les premiers centimètres sans difficulté et alla de plus en plus doucement pour pouvoir laisser à Mike le temps de s'habituer. Lorsqu'il était totalement dans son ami, il commença à faire un mouvement de vas et viens qui arracha un gémissement à Mike. Ce dernier déclara entre deux râles:

\- Plus fort, je suis pas en sucre, fais ce que tu veux de moi

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres

Blaine accéléra la cadence. Ils changent de positions. Les deux jeunes hommes sont en extase dans l'action. La tension grimpe de manière significative et tout à coup, Blaine s'effondre sur Mike. C'est terminé. Le garçon est venu dans son ami qui lui même est venu sur ses abdos.

Ils restent allongé sur le lit quelques minutes. Tout à coup, ils entendent un bruit de l'entrée. C'est la mère de Mike qui revient des courses. Les deux garçons s' habillent en vitesse. Mike embrasse Blaine une derniere fois et dit:

\- Merci.

Aucune réponse du warbler. Il s'en va et rentre chez lui.


End file.
